


Troubleshooting

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Eventual Threesome, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's buddy Luke, who also happens to be an MD and ex-partner of his, is back in town. You may have read about his interesting bedside manner in <b>In the Line of Duty.</b> Anyway, Steve and Danny and Luke get together and yep, more stuff happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Line of Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212112) by [sans_souci2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2). 



Steve's wearing his usual Saturday night at home attire.  
  
Boardshorts.  
  
No shirt.  
  
Flip-flops.  
  
Not _slippahs_ \- flip-flops.  
  
At least that's what Danny's going to call the things, damn it.  
  
Oh and just to let you know? In Danny's now certifiably crazy world, he's got absolutely no problem with what Steve's wearing, or make that, not wearing. In fact, after he steals a glance at the ridiculously sculpted chest and in-your-face inked biceps next to him, he has to force himself to stare out over the water.  
  
Yeah he and Steve have some kind of great thing going but he’s pretty sure a few things are better off kept under wraps.  
  
Like how ridiculously often the guy gets him hard.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the water he shifts and squirms but it doesn't do much to ease the pressure behind his zipper. It's funny, when this whole insane thing of theirs started he was sure he would develop a tolerance of some kind-that his poor dick will stop springing to attention so often. It's been over a year now.  
  
 _So much for that._  
  
“You okay, D?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m good.”  
  
Instead of calling him on it, Steve asks, "So you remember my buddy, Luke?”  
  
Okay that does a good job of redirecting Danny’s brain.  
  
But not his dick.  
  
In fact, it only worsens the problem behind his zipper. “Luke?” he stammers while X-rated images flood his brain. "Luke? Sure I remember the guy, why?” Before Steve can answer, "Wait, he's not in town is he?”  
  
“No but he will be soon."  
  
“Are you kidding?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Later Danny will remember how impressively disinterested Steve sounded. Right now he's too distracted. “So... I’m guessing you want us to... meet up with him?”  
  
“Maybe. If I remember right, we all had a good time when he was here?”  
  
“Are you kidding? We all had a good time?”  
  
“Well we did, didn’t we?”  
  
“You could say that." So many wicked memories flood through Danny's brain it's hard to know to know where to start. “The thing I remember more than our good time was your good time. I swear to God I’ve never seen anyone cum like that before.”  
  
“There was that,” Steve agrees like Danny had just reminded him how the weather had been during Luke's visit.  
  
"Yes, Steven there was that. Jesus. I can’t believe you. Do you not remember what went on?”  
  
Steve shrugs again but this time there's a sly little smile working its way across his face. “I just remember that he showed you what to do to keep my guys healthy. Why are you getting so excited, Danny?”  
  
“I’m not getting so excited. I’m just saying it was intense.”  
  
Steve eyes him like he’s just a little crazy.  
  
"Oh hell forget it. So what do you have planned with your buddy?”  
  
“I've got nothing planned. All I know is he gets in Friday and has a conference starting Monday. I wanted to ask you before I got back to him and make sure you even wanted to get together.”  
  
Okay that kind of consideration and that look Steve’s giving him totally melts Danny. “Well that... uh, that's very nice of you. Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
 _Shit._ The eyes Danny is starring into are bottomless and mesmerizing and flat out hypnotizing based on what he says next. “So I’ll probably regret this but let’s go ahead and meet up with Luke. You want to do dinner at his hotel?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Maybe?”  
  
“Well he’s never been here before-maybe we could have him over-you know-grill some steaks, have a few beers?”  
  
A little warning alarm is going off in Danny’s head the same time he’s saying, “Sure that would work-how about you invite him over Friday night?”  
  
“That’s exactly what I’ll do, Danny.”  
______~_______  
  
No surprise Luke accepts the invitation.  
  
Before Friday arrives, a typically insane week has Steve and Danny running non-stop which means there’s very little time to think about Luke or dinner or any possible after dinner activities.  
  
At least not that they admit to.  
  
They wind up shopping for dinner on the way home Friday and are in the kitchen working on it when there's a loud knock on the door. Steve goes to answer it; Danny keeps working.  
  
“Well look what the cat dragged in," Steve says, slapping Luke on the back. "Good to see you man."  
  
“Good to be here.” Luke hands Steve two bottles of wine, "You said steaks so I went with red."  
  
"Good call, thanks. Damn you're looking mighty sharp-is that a tan I'm seeing?"  
  
"Might be-I did get in a little skiing recently."  
  
"Nice. It sounds like life's agreeing with you?"  
  
"I can't complain." Luke says slipping an expensive looking leather bag off his shoulder and laying it on the hallway table. "Nice place you got here."  
  
“Thanks. Come on in I’ll give you a tour.”  
  
They're on their way to the lanai when Danny yells from the kitchen, “So you two just keep doing your Navy bonding thing out there while I keep slaving away in here!”  
  
“Where are you Williams?” Luke calls, heading back through the family room. He stops when he gets to the kitchen door. “So this is where you been hiding out?"  
  
"No _this_ is where I've been working my ass off."  
  
"Not all of it I hope. It's damn good to see you. How have you been?”  
  
Suddenly a little flustered because-well, fuck, the guy is even better looking than he remembered, Danny tries his best to act cool, “Good. I’ve been good.”  
  
“I believe it. You look good.” There’s no mistaking the appreciative way Luke's eyes roam up and down Danny's body.  
  
Funny thing? Steve couldn't look prouder.  
  
“So uh… did you get a tour of our humble abode?"  
  
“Most of it and I'm damn envious. What's that that you’re working on over there?”  
  
" _This_ is my signature Caesar salad-hey-get out of there!” Danny bats at Luke's hand but not before he grabs a sliver of Parmesan cheese glistening with dressing.  
  
Luke’s eyes widen as he tastes it, "Oh man, you been holding out-you've got some kind of skills." He's licking his lips and grinning at Danny and Danny could swear to God he's talking about something besides salad making.  
  
"I told you he was talented," Steve says.  
  
"Would you be quiet and get Luke a beer-where are your manners anyway?  
  
“Opps, my bad. You want a Longboard or Stella, Luke?”  
  
“Give me a Longboard. I’m feeling kinda islandy tonight.”  
  
“Good call, Longboard it is. Come on, the cooler's outside and I got grill duty-you can keep me company.”  
  
Danny watches the two of them and their two perfect bodies head out to the lanai and shakes his head.  
  
Damn.  
  
 _And just how is this his life?_  
_____~______  
  
Dinner is good.  
  
Steve grills the steaks cool red in the middle and mouth-wateringly pink everywhere else.  
  
And Danny’s Caesar salad is... well, let's just say there isn't even a crouton left in the bowl.  
  
As far as Luke-the guy is, once again, perfect company. He asks about things they talked about during his first visit and it's obvious he cares about the answers. When Steve turns the tables and asks him how work is he shrugs and says it's good even though the government’s hell bent on denying all but a few cents of every dollar he bills.  
  
"Fucking Communists," Danny's growls.  
  
"Sorry to hear that," is Steve's less dramatic response. Then he shakes his head and tells Luke that they have a tough bastard calling the shots in their shop too, but at least the guy made one improvement, as in Five 0 is now just Danny, Kono, Chin and himself.  
  
No more Lori.  
  
And that’s fine by him.  
  
Danny chimes in that he agrees and then changes the subject, telling Luke he’s balls deep in a battle with his ex to keep her from taking his daughter to Las Vegas.  
  
“Damn," Luke says. “That's terrible.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Danny answers. Before the travesty has a chance to dim their collective good mood, Steve proposes a toast to Danny winning and they lift their glasses to his little girl going nowhere.  
  
When they can't eat another bite they take their glasses and the second bottle of Cab down to the beach. Thanks to high tide the water is only a few yards from their chairs. Bare feet sinking into damp sand, they look out over the water and sip their wine and talk. Whenever he's not talking and even sometimes when he is, Steve glances over at Danny and gives his leg a squeeze or runs his hand down the side of his face or just smiles at him.  
  
 _Oh Man._  
  
It's hard for Danny to believe but he's totally cool with it. This time. Luke's first visit was a little different. Knowing Luke and Steve had been together, even if it had been ages ago and their thing still being new made him not want to flaunt it. A year later it's all different. Tonight he loves it when Steve touches him or smiles at him. Knowing Luke's watching makes him love it even more-in fact it sends a crazy feeling straight down to his dick.  
  
“Well it looks like things are still going great for you two,” Luke says grinning at both of them.  
  
“Things, my friend, are so much better than great."  
  
“I can see that. In fact I better get going so you two can have a little _alone time_.”  
  
“You will do no such thing!" Wine splashes out of Steve's glass, he puts it down so suddenly. "I just like to remind Daniel here how much I care about him because, believe it or not, early in our relationship he complained that I kept my emotions bottled up.”  
  
“You? No way!” Luke's eyes widen and he even rears back like he's shocked.  
  
"I kid you not," Danny answers, chuckling and smiling at Luke and swear to God if you asked him then and there he’d say the world couldn’t get much better.  
  
Little does he know.  
  
Once the wine’s gone and after Luke has, at Danny’s insistence, retold the story of Steve’s brave, buck naked rescue of a commissary full of hostages, Steve suddenly jumps up out of his chair and pulls off his shirt.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing babe-re-enacting your famous rescue?”  
  
“Nope. I'm going for a swim  
  
“The fuck? Why?”  
  
“Because it’s a beautiful night and our friend Luke here likes to swim at night-”  
  
“That I do.”  
  
Apparently Luke is wired as oddly as his friend because suddenly, so fast, it makes his head spin, Danny is the only one still sitting and a few seconds later, the only one with any clothes on. One glance at Luke’s tight-up-against-his-body ball sack and coming-to-attention dick makes him inhale sharply. The guy’s done a little trimming down below and looks hotter than hell. Not wanting to be rude or anything Danny looks away and wouldn't you know, it’s Steve’s bobbing-in-the-air dick that he sees. Jesus. He gives his own guy a tug and mainly because there's way too much dick around and he needs to at least sound like he's cool with it, says, “Jesus Christ. Do all you Navy guys have a penchant for stripping naked whenever and wherever you can?”  
  
“I don’t know about a penchant,” Luke says, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Navy men, Danny, do not have penchants."  
  
"Well excuse me, Steven"  
  
"I'm just telling you."  
  
"Which means you're trying to tell me that what you and your buddy are doing isn't slightly unusual?"  
  
"Come on Danny-we're just going swimming. I seem to remember you liked it when you and I did the exact same thing just a few nights ago.”  
  
" _That_ was not swimming-“  
  
"Whatever-come on-last one in does the dishes!”  
  
“Like hell! Hey! You get back here. Steve!"  
  
Danny's too late. He shakes his head as he watches Steve and Luke disappear-their sculpted pale asses barely bouncing as they run. By the time he strips and races after them they’re already out past the breakers. When the three of them finally regroup where the water's calm, it’s also over their heads so they tread or float or in Danny’s case, relax against a rock hard chest while a familiar pair of muscled arms supports him.  
  
Oh and yeah, there's something very stiff poking against his backside. Danny glances over at Luke, a little worried-last thing he wants to do is make him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Luke, no surprise, is cool. He smiles at Danny and says, "Damn it's beautiful out here." Next thing Danny knows, the guy kicks up his legs and is floating on his back. Since the moon's nearly full and the night's cloudless, there's no missing that gorgeous cock of his. From the looks of things uncomfortable is about the last thing Luke's feeling.  
  
"Do you two even know," Luke says as he floats, "how God damn lucky you are to be living here?"  
  
"One of us does."  
  
"And one of us, Steven, is a little more realistic. I mean yes this is nice but-"  
  
"Nice?" Steve husks against Danny's ear while he presses against his backside.  
  
"Okay, Steven, this is really nice but-stop that!” When Steve eases off his ass and ear, Danny continues, "I mean sure it's fun to float out here like this but we are taking a substantial risk. At any minute-and you know I’m right-sea creatures could decide to feed on our private parts."  
  
Steve and Luke crack up in unison. "Have no fear, Danny," Luke says when he stops laughing. "How about I go for a little swim and make sure no sea creatures are in the neighborhood?"  
  
"You laugh. Just wait."  
  
“You keep us safe!" Steve calls after Luke as he swims off. "And now to deal with you-"  
  
Next thing Danny knows he's being spun around so fast his mouth drops open. It's a look Steve apparently really likes. "God, I can't wait to fuck you," he says and before Danny can say a word, he's pressing his tongue into Danny's mouth and giving him one of his lethal kisses. Hand cupping the back of Danny’s head, he pulls him close while his legs slice through the water to keep them both afloat. It's when he starts sucking on Danny's lip that Danny bucks against him trapping both their cocks between their bodies.  
  
"Whoa, babe, we gotta stop," Danny gasps, "Luke… is going to-"  
  
"Luke will be fine, relax."  
  
As if on cue, Luke suddenly surfaces. He shakes his head and sprays them both with water, and then asks, "What's that about me?"  
  
"I was just telling Daniel that you'd have no trouble with what I was doing to him."  
  
Luke's eyebrows shoot up, "What? Did I miss something good?"  
  
"You two are incorrigible," Danny sputters. Only because Steve's not expecting it, he manages to slip out of his arms. "Hey, it's getting pretty late-we better head back."  
  
"You're right D. How about a race?"  
  
Danny looks at Steve like he's out of his mind.  
  
Luke is obviously on his buddy's wavelength, "You got it pal-ready, set, go!"  
  
Don't ask Danny to explain why he joins in. It's not like he had time to think.  
  
Suddenly three pairs of incredibly muscled arms and and three pairs of sinewy legs are churning through the water.  
  
It's a pretty impressive race.  
  
Danny's got less body length but his strokes are wickedly strong. Against his pals in New Jersey he'd win hands down.  
  
Against Luke and Steve?  
  
Well lets just say when he pulls himself out of the surf the two of them are waiting up by the chairs and beaming at him.  
  
Oh and their dicks? Well they're rutting in the air like they have a great idea for the next race.  
  
“So,” Danny says, panting and batting at his dick, “Here we are buck naked and it’s only our second date.”  
  
Luke chuckles and bends over to pick up his clothes, “Well just to let you know Danny, it’s been one hell of a great date.”  
  
Danny doesn't say anything. Make that he can't say anything.  
  
Christ, the guy has one beautiful ass.  
  
Steve's seeing the same thing but instead of incapacitated, gets indignant, “What’da ya mean, it’s been? We’re just getting started.”  
  
“Nah, man-I better be going.”  
  
“Going? You’re going nowhere pal. As a sworn law enforcement officer of the state of Hawaii I refuse to allow you to drive, anywhere.”  
  
“Oh you do, do you?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Luke shrugs. “Fine, you’re stuck with me then. Show me the guest room and I’ll leave you two to uh,” he winks, “take care of business.”  
  
“Like hell! Danny and I can take care of business in a little while. Right now I got something to show you-check this out!”  
  
Like it’s perfectly natural to be out on the lanai bare-assed and buzzed Steve excitedly drags Luke over to show him the outdoor shower he just finished renovating. Danny follows and before he knows it, the three of them are inside the thing-allegedly rinsing off salt and sand.  
  
Guess again.  
  
There’s so much taut muscle, bare skin and twitching dick under the stream of water in that shower and not a lot of it gets rinsed. At one point Steve slips behind Danny and wraps his soap-slicked hands around him. Next thing Danny knows his dick is on the receiving end of some ungodly attention. "Steve-stop that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Red-faced, Danny nods toward Luke, "Did you forget something?"  
  
"Luke doesn't mind."  
  
"He's right, I don't," Luke agrees, soaping his chest and making no effort to hide how interesting he's finding what he's seeing.  
  
Ok this is weird.  
  
Danny knows he should put a stop to it but Luke and Steve are both acting like it's perfectly normal. On top of that, what Steve's doing to his dick feels so damn good-if he closes his eyes he can't seem to come up with any reason to do much of anything except enjoy himself.  
  
"Good boy, Danny," Steve growls into his ear, "Give it to me,"  
  
That's all he says, 'Give it to me.'  
  
Holy shit.  
  
Next thing Danny knows he's cumming so hard he's making embarrassing noises and if it weren't for Steve's arm around him, would probably be flat on his ass.  
  
He glances up and sees that not only is Luke still watching- his dick is rock hard.  
  
Luke smiles at Danny, "Damn. Watching you do that just got me a little worked up-hope you don't mind if I, uh, take care of business?"  
  
"Go right ahead," Steve answers for Danny.  
  
It's fine with Danny-no way his mouth is working yet.  
  
"Hey Luke," Steve asks, "how about we christen this shower the Navy way?"  
  
"Hoo yah!".  
  
Danny can't believe what happens next. It's like Steve and Luke are in a contest with each other the way they start stroking themselves. Forearms and biceps bulging, they grunt and pant and work their cocks the way only they know how. "Oh Go...hhhd!" Luke gasps at exactly at the same time Steve inhales sharply and takes aims. It's like a dirty filthy, hot as hell movie the way the two of them stand there, warm water streaming over their heaving bodies as they shoot into the drain.  
  
"Whoa." Danny says, unable to take his eye off their huge, twitching cocks. Then he says it again, a little louder. "Whoa.” When Steve just grins at him he asks, “So is that... uh, typical behavior for Navy guys?"  
  
"Pretty much," Steve pants, still getting his breath.  
  
"Damn," Luke swears, "I haven't cum like that in a long, long time."  
  
"I'm telling you, Luke. It's Danny- the guy has this effect-"  
  
"Oh please Steven-don’t even finish that insane state-"  
  
"Save the bickering you two- what's a guy got to do to get a towel around here?"  
  
"I'll be glad to go get you one, Luke,” Danny says, “I just sure as hell hope the neighbors aren't watching."  
  
"Thanks D-I owe you."  
  
As soon as the shower door closes behind Danny, Steve shakes his head and chuckles. "The closest neighbors, just so you know are at least 200 feet away and there are about fifty trees and bushes between us.  
  
"I hear you pal. Good things for those trees, though. I'm guessing some pretty hot action happens out there on that lanai?"  
  
"I like to think so," Steve grins.  
  
Suddenly the door opens, "What? What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing D. Just hand us the towels, it's getting chilly."  
_______~~~~_______  
  
Once they’re back inside, sprawled in the family room with towels wrapped about their waists and bandy snifters in their hands, Luke asks, “So Steve,” he asks, pressing back on the recliner until the leg rest pops up, “Has Danny been following my advice?”  
  
“What advice?”  
  
“You know about how to take care of you?”  
  
“Oh that!” Steve laughs and drapes an arm around Danny who’s right next to him on the sofa. “Thanks to Danno, here, my guys have never been in better shape.”  
  
“Good to hear.”  
  
“But I do have one question for you.”  
  
“Ask away.”  
  
“So you know Danny and I are really good together-make that we’re great together.”  
  
“I do indeed know that.”  
  
“Well as great as we are, it turns out we’ve got a little problem-“  
  
“Steven James McGarret, stop right there!”  
  
“What Danny? I’m just-“  
  
“You’re just about to tell Luke our very personal stuff?”  
  
“Well yeah,” Steve shrugs. “I thought it might be good for us to get a little professional advice.”  
  
“You have a problem, when, what, Steve?”  
  
“When we you know-do it.”  
  
“When you two have sex?”  
  
Steve nods; Danny groans.  
  
"And I'm taking it you're doing the honors?"  
  
“That would be correct,” Steve says.  
  
“Christ!" Now Danny's face is on fire. "Talk about TMI.”  
  
“It’s okay Danny," Luke reassures him. "If there’s anyone you should be able to talk to about something like this it’s me.”  
  
“Well call me old fashioned-I just have a little trouble chit chatting about my bedroom activities.”  
  
“Understood. You tell me you want this discussion shelved and it will be.”  
  
“Wait a minute.” Steve pulls Danny close and kisses him. This time it's a gentle, work-with-me kind of kiss. “Come on babe," he says, "when are we going to ever have a better opportunity to work on this than now?”  
  
“Work on this? First of all, we don’t have a _this_ to work on, Steven. We just have a little glitch to iron out.”  
  
"Okay, call it a little glitch." Steve shrugs at Danny then looks to Luke, "Here's the thing. I really love to make Danny cum with me inside him-it's like… it's like nothing else in this world. But a lot of times when I try- it just hasn’t worked out.”  
  
“Oh my God. I can’t believe you’re telling him this!”  
  
“Calm down Danny, Luke says. "What Steve just said is no surprise to me. I was in your shoes, once-remember?"  
  
Red faced and not knowing where to even look, Danny sputters, "Yeah sure but I still can't believe we're having this conversation."  
  
"I hear you. Look. You just say the word and the subject is closed."  
  
"Okay then, the subject is closed."  
  
“Sure babe, fine." At first it sounds like Steve's agreeing with Danny. “Consider it closed, he continues, “I mean if you don’t want me to make you feel like you're falling off the face of the earth because you’re cumming so hard-if you don't want to feel like you're turning inside out and losing your fucking mind, then, sure let's talk about-I don’t know-surfing or detectiving or anything else you want to talk about.”  
  
While he’s saying what he's saying, Steve's fingers are teasing through Danny’s chest hair. At first they're just making little circles but as soon as they find his nipples, it's game on and poor Danny is doing everything he can not to arch up off the sofa.  
  
Steve innocently acts like he has no idea what he’s doing it.  
  
Finally it’s too much and Danny drops his head back against the couch with a loud moan, “Oh man you’re are heartless.”  
  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
  
“You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
“I can't help it Danny-when... when you're like this- all wet and half naked, I...I want to do things."  
  
"You want to do things?"  
  
"That's right. I want to do all kinds of things including make you cum so hard you scream."  
  
"Steven!"  
  
"Relax, Luke's cool."  
  
"Well he may be cool but I'm not exactly used to this.”  
  
"I know and I'm not trying to make you do anything you're not comfortable with but I’m serious, Danny. I really want Luke to help us."  
  
“Jesus, you're good McGarrett. How can I say no? Ok, fine, we'll let Luke help us. You happy?”  
  
"Ecstatic."  
  
"Good call, Danny," Luke says. "I meant it when I said I was in your shoes, once. I know Steve's told you that he and I were together a long time ago. What you don't know is it took us quite a while before things were good for both of us, if you what I mean.”  
  
“So you...uh, figured out a way to deal with our overly endowed buddy?”  
  
“Yes he did Danny.”  
  
“I’m talking to Luke.”  
  
“Yes I did, Danny."  
  
“So what the hell am I missing?”  
  
“You’re not missing anything. It just takes a little trouble shooting.”  
  
Danny cracks up. “Troubleshooting? That’s rich. You make me sound like I'm a piece of machinery or something."  
  
"Well there are a lot of mechanics involved in making sex good. There are also a lot of relatively easy fixes if you run into problems. You just have to ask the right questions."  
  
"All right then, ask away."  
  
They splash a little more brandy in their glasses and Luke asks questions Danny honestly can't believe he's answering but the brandy and Steve, with his arm around him and his fingers in constant motion make it almost painless. After he's got all the information he needs, Luke announces that he's going to grab his bag from the hallway and then he and Danny should go somewhere where he can examine him to make sure there’s no physical reason for their problem.  
  
Of course Danny balks but only half-heartedly. He's come this far and Steve's looking so damn sexy that instead of the ‘thanks but no thanks,’ that would have normally come out of his mouth, he stands up a little unsteadily, grins at Steve then at Luke and says, “Okay doc, where do you want me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke helps Steve and Danny with their little problem-everyone ends up happy!

_Twenty minutes later...._  
  
"Come join us, Steve," Luke calls down from the landing. "We’re finished.”  
  
Steve, who's been pacing in the hallway grins up at him and makes a beeline for the stairs.  
  
Okay, SEAL conditioning?  
  
Well it truly _is_ all it's cracked up to be. No lie, Steve takes the stairs three at a time and is at the door to his bedroom in under ten seconds. Maybe it's under five-no one’s looking at their watch. The first thing Steve sees when he walks in the room is Danny, stretched out naked on his bed. Pretty much ignoring Luke, he bounds across the room and drops down next to him, "Hey D, you good?" Then he see's how dusky and stiff Danny's dick is. His stomach looks a little damp too. “Whoa,“ he says, "Look at you, buddy. You okay?"  
.  
Danny giggles then says, "Oh ye…ah," he slurs, "I'm more than okay-I'm fantastic!"  
  
"Glad to hear it." Steve turns to Luke, "So what’s going on?"  
  
"First of all Danny's in great shape."  
  
"So I see. What did you find out?"  
  
"As expected, his exam was completely normal-there's no anatomical reason he shouldn't be able to climax with you-"  
  
"So why does-"  
  
"Slow down Steve, let me finish."  
  
"Okay, finish."  
  
"Once I determined there were no abnormalities, I simulated what you and Danny have been having trouble with using this and-“  
  
"Holy fuck Luke!" Steve’s staring at what Luke's holding like it's a murder weapon. "You stuck that thing in Danny?"  
  
"And can I just say I loved it!”  
  
Both Steve and Luke turn to look at Danny; Luke smiling and Steve flat out incredulous. "Are you kidding me?" Steve says. "That thing...,” he shakes his head, “shit that thing’s big."  
  
"Go figure," Danny giggles, still awash in the sea of endorphins and dopamine and all kinds of other wonderful brain chemicals that were just dumped in his bloodstream.  
  
"Let me explain what I found, Steve."  
  
"Please do."  
  
A few minutes later......  
  
"So you're saying that’s it?"  
  
"Yep. It's not your size that's the problem. Danny's internal anatomy is just a little unusual. When you're in deep you're not making direct contact with what you need to be. But the minute you give him a few shallow thrusts... well you already saw the result.  
  
"Well if he came with that thing in him he can sure as hell do it with me."  
  
"And let me say," Danny sits up a little unsteady but beaming, "I came like a son of bitch!"  
  
Steve cracks up. "And you’re obviously very proud of the fact Danny."  
  
"I am. And you know what else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke says I should do it again. With you!"  
  
"Oh he does, does he?"  
  
"Let me tell you what I'm thinking, Steve," Luke says.  
  
Danny lays back and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to listen to them talk and he doesn't want to talk. What he wants to do is enjoy this blissed-out feeling a little longer. Stretching like a fat, happy, just-ate-the-canary-cat, he sighs and clenches his bottom, then, sighs again at the delicious tension it puts on his dick.  
  
"So just what exactly would we do Luke?"  
  
Steve's question pulls him back.  
  
"Well it's pretty simple-you and Danny would have sex and I'd watch. If it goes well, I'd just hang back and do a lot of nothing. If you hit any snags, I'd coach you through them-“  
  
"Woah!" Danny sits up when he hears that. "Now that sounds kinky." He looks at Steve, “Doesn’t it babe-sound kinky?"  
  
“Yes it does Danny. And let me guess; you don't want any part of it?”  
  
“Hold on, not so fast.”  
  
"Danny Williams! Are you telling me you’d seriously consider doing it?"  
  
“I dunno. I mean, granted, I’m not crazy about having an audience-but hell, it’s just Luke and thanks to your shenanigans he's already seen most of what he's going to see. Heck, if he can help us make this pretty awesome thing you and I have even better, maybe we should let him.”  
  
Every line in Steve's face suddenly softens-he reaches down and squeezes Danny's hand. "You, buddy never cease to amaze me. I am one damn lucky guy. Go ahead, Luke," he says, still smiling at Danny, “sign us up."  
  
"Sign you up?"  
  
"Yeah we're all yours."  
  
"Okay then, let me just get out of your way.”  
  
Not really hearing Luke, Steve keeps his eyes on Danny, “You’re really sure you want to do this?” he asks.  
  
Danny stares down at himself just in time to see his dick twitch then flop down on his belly, "What does it look like?" he asks.  
  
"Well to be honest it looks like you need to be fucked."  
  
Giggling, "Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
______~_______

 

Once he accepts a mission Steve slips instantly into command mode.  
  
Any mission.

Even this one  
  
“Okay so first off,” he says, “let’s fix the lighting in here.” As if it’s in someway related, the next thing he does is pull off the towel from around his waist and drop it on the floor. Naked but laser-focused he pads over to the dimmer switch by the door, “There, much better.”  
  
“Hey! I can barely see.”  
  
“Hold on, Danny.” Still in mission mode, he crosses the room and starts looking for something in the bedside table. “Ah ha!” he says holding up a box of matches. Biting his lip and forehead furrowed, he lights two pillar candles.  
  
The look of concentration on his face while he does it?  
  
Well its just a little amusing given the way his dick keeps twitching and bobbing.  
  
Danny stays quiet. He’s still a little blissed-out and pretty much happy to just enjoy watching Steve. There is a minute when he wonders what the hell he’s getting into but tells himself to forget about it.  
  
 _This is Crazyville and McGarrett is the Mayor. Enough said._  
  
While Steve's lighting the candles Luke packs up his bag and stows it next to the dresser. Danny can’t help stealing a glance at him as he walks over to the wing-back chair in the corner. Yeah Steve’s about to fuck him and yeah his dick’s hard just thinking about it but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate a close to perfect body wrapped in nothing but a low slung towel.  
  
And since that same body is going to be on the sidelines when Steve does the honors?  
  
Seems like a glance is more than justified.  
  
"I'll just make myself comfortable,” Luke says as he drops down into the chair.  
  
Okay now _that_ doesn’t really fly with the mission commander.  
  
“Wait a minute. How the hell are you going to help us from all the way over there?”  
  
“Well if I’m right and if you do what I told you to, I shouldn’t have to help.”  
  
“That’s too many ifs, Luke. Get your ass over here.”  
  
 _Here,_ is on the bed where Steve has just settled in next to his still flat on his back partner. He's propped on his side so he has a perfect view of every inch of Danny's body. “You agree, don't you Danny? We want a face-to-face consult-not plays called in from the sideline-right?”  
  
 _Like I can answer?_  
  
The fact is Steve isn’t just surveying-he’s inspecting. The second he slid beside Danny he started. It’s not as serious as a hand-job-he’s just kind of fingering Danny's cock while he talks. He acts like he's barely aware he's doing it. Danny has no such option and  squirms and fights back a moan when Steve squeezes hm.  
  
"Right Danny?”  
  
“Uh… yeah sure. Oh fuck!.” Danny is barely aware he just answered a question much less that Luke’s walking over toward the bed.  
  
Steve, on the other hand is apparently very aware. It looks like having an audience is a kind of a turn on for him because as Luke settles in against the headboard, a subtle change comes over him. “Okay Danny, I want you to lay still for me. Can you do that?”  
  
 _What the fuck?_ Danny rears back looking at him like he's not sure who he's seeing.  
  
Not saying a word, Steve draped his leg-across Danny's hips. He does it so fluidly and nonchalantly it could be mistaken for a spur of the moment-just getting comfortable move.  
  
Guess again.  
  
Not only does his move pin Danny to the bed; it pins his dick to his stomach.  
  
"Hey," Danny gasps, "am I mistaken or, are you going a little Dom on me?"  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well for starters there’s that _'lay still for me'_ thing you just said and now you, uh...well you've kind of got me so I can't move."  
  
"You don't like this?" Steve moves his leg back and forth and smiles while he waits for an answer.  
  
"Uh! I didn't say that, I just asked what's up."  
  
Steve's eyes suddenly turn so serious it's almost scary. "What's up," he says is that I want to fuck the cum right out of you.”  
  
"Uh... so that sounds like a plan."  
  
"Good. Now for that to happen I need you to let me call the shots. No questions. No comments Just you lying perfectly still. Okay?”  
  
Danny's not sure what the hell is going on. The look on Steve's face-the way his eyes smolder in the candlelight. Hell, _everything_ about this whole set-up is pushing buttons he didn't even know he had. Call him crazy but he likes the feel of Steve’s body trapping his; he likes the gruff, hard edge to his voice. And, insane as it is, he likes that Luke’s watching them. “Okay… go ahead babe," he hears himself say. "Have your way with me.” The answer is out before he's sure he’s made up his mind up.  
  
“Good Danny, you won't regret this." Steve's hand squeezing his thigh sets off a nervous thrum in Danny’s stomach. He wills himself to be silent and still. Beads of sweat breakout on his forehead a second later. _Okay this?_ This is crazy.  
  
Steve doesn't seem to think so. He takes a minute to let his eyes rove hungrily over Danny who tries his best but can’t help squirming. "Hold still, Danny."  
  
"I can't,” Danny hisses and just catches himself from saying more when Steve's tongue makes the first contact. Suddenly saying much of anything is out of the question. The way Steve flicks his tongue over Danny’s nipples-slowly at first then faster and harder sends an ungodly sensation straight down to his dick. All he can do is hold his breath and ride it out. He feels Steve's rutting cock and wants to grab it and give as good as he’s getting-the way he normally would-but there’s a new rule on the table.  
  
"Good?” Steve murmurs as he outlines Danny's pecs with his finger then lazily rolls his nipples between his fingers. It's too much- Danny arches up off the bed with a groan.  
  
Instead of chastising him Steve clucks his tongue, leans in and without any warning latches onto Danny’s nipple. He sucks so hard Danny's cock jerks and twitches. Steve feels it under his leg and, still playing with Danny's nipple in his mouth, shifts his leg to put more pressure on it. When Danny bucks up off the bed he asks him solicitously, “You okay?"  
  
 _What to you think?_ Normally that or some other wise -ass comeback would roll off his tongue but right now all Danny does is grit out, "I'm... good."  
  
“And you’re going to be even better.” Steve says, smoothing his hand over Danny’s belly and dipping down to tease through the golden hair below it and then, just when Danny's sure he's about to get some relief, darting back to safer territory.  
  
“Oh man!" Danny hisses- desperate to feel those strong fingers wrap around his poor cock.  
  
"Shhh, Danny. You promised."  
  
“Come on Steve-I’m trying but you’re… you’re killing me.”  
  
“No I’m not. Not yet.”  
  
Before Danny knows it, Steve's up on all fours and straddling him. He grabs Danny's wrists and pins them on either side of his head. His knees pressing against Danny's sides insure he's going nowhere. It's unnerving to have Steve looming over him the way he is-just staring-not saying anything."  
  
"Wh...at?" Danny asks.  
  
“Nothing. I'm just enjoying the view." He stares down at Danny it for a while longer and then says. "You know I really like you like this. It's easier to do this.” Suddenly he leans down and kisses Danny. Hard. His tongue is everywhere in Danny's mouth-like he owns it and the suction his lips create feels like it's pulling on Danny's dick. When he finally lets Danny up for air he tilts his hips so his cock pokes him in the belly. "Is this what you want?" he asks, poking him again. "Is this what you want inside of you?"  
  
"Come on, Steve... please.”  
  
"Shhh, patience, D." Without taking his eyes off Danny Steve lets go of his hands and sits back on his haunches. He keeps his weight on his knees and heels and off Danny’s belly. Idly stroking his own cock, he says, “Damn you’ve got me hard.” As he continues to examine himself he lowers just enough to make contact with Danny’s straining cock. When he feels it twitch under him he stops and grins.  
  
 _Luke who?_  
  
Honest to God Danny forgets he's even there.  
  
Steve continues experimenting-clenching and releasing his bottom so he bounces ever so slightly on Danny's cock. He's still stroking himself when he asks,"Are you ready for me to put this in you, Danny?"  
  
"You... know I am."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Plea...se, I'm sure."  
  
"Well when I do it I'm going to put you on your side so I can control how deep I go. Have you eve been fucked like that before?'  
  
"No...no." _Had he?_ Danny can barely remember his own name the way Steve is short circuiting his brain.  
  
"You'll love it." Steve says, nimbly climbing off him. "Go ahead, roll on your side, for me."  
  
Danny does what he's told. As soon as his back is to Steve he strains to press his cock into the mattress.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Steve’s strong hand yanks him onto his side. There's nothing he can do but lie there and steal glances over his shoulder. And yeah that cock of Steve's looks huge and like it's going to hurt. He bites back a groan.  
  
“Now don't move," Steve gruffs from behind him. He's lying on his side like Danny but a few inches back from him –not making any contact. Not yet. “Lift this," he says tapping Danny's upper leg.  
  
Danny does as he told, instantly aware of how wontonly he's displaying himself.  
  
"Good boy," he hears and then nearly jumps when he feels Steve’s leg slide over and trap his lower leg against the bed. Steve does a similar thing with his arm, snaking it under Danny’s head and coming up around his chest. As incredible as it is to believe, the result is a grip that once again has Danny virtually immobilized. He feels Steve’s hard body up against him now-feels his chest hair tickling his back and his soft curls down below doing the same to his bottom. It’s all he can do not to press back and grind against him.  
  
"Just relax," Steve says when Danny squirms.  
  
He would laugh if he could but his breath is coming in fast shallow pants and his dick is throbbing and dripping and he really needs Steve to fuck him-now.  
  
"Let's get you ready," he hears and groans when two slicked fingers start gliding up and down his crack. Desperate for more than that he presses back. "Greedy aren't you," Steve laughs, "Okay if you insist,"  
  
“Ohhh…  fu…..uk!” Danny grabs a fistful of the bedspread with one hand and digs his nails into the palm of his other one when Steve's fingers force their way into him. Toes curling and eyes rolling back in his head, he twists and grimaces. His toes curl even tighter when Steve starts pumping in and out of him and then, when he adds a third finger, they splay out wildly like he’s been shocked.  
  
“Holy mother,” Luke murmurs from across the bed, “I’d forgotten how good you were at that.”  
  
That earns a pleased little chuckle from Steve. “Get over here,” he tells Luke.  
  
“That okay with you Danny?” Luke asks softly.  
  
“I don’t care… anything- jus' make him... fuck me.”  
  
Luke crawls from where he's been sitting and kneels in front of Danny, “Christ, you’re both doing a real number on me.” He looks down and since he lost his towel on his way over, what he’s talking about is pretty obvious.  
  
“Shit,” Steve says when he sees, “Look at you.”  
  
Danny can only stare. He’d seen Luke’s cock down on the beach and in the shower but this… this is a whole different beast. It’s got to be nine inches and it’s sticking straight out from that groomed little patch of hair of his, not bobbing, not twitching, but standing solidly at attention.  
  
“So much for trying to remain a bystander.”  
  
“We never said we wanted you to do that, right D?”  
  
“Yeah..., no-I don't know. Please Steve-tha's enough.”  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.”  
  
Suddenly Steve's fingers aren't just opening him up; they’re searching for that special spot behind his balls. “Oh shit!” Danny screams when they strike gold. He doesn’t need to look-he can feel the pre-cum oozing out of him .  
  
“That’s it, Danny. _Now,_ you’re ready for me.”  
  
“Here, let me hold your leg,” Luke says to Danny.  
  
Danny has to close his eyes when he does _. This._ This is too much. All he wants is to feel Steve inside him. He feels him shift behind him and holds his breath. Soon.  
  
Before Steve touches his bottom though, he reaches around to run his hand over his chest and belly and whisper up against his ear, “Get ready babe, I’m going to fuck the cum right out of you.”  
  
“Please, just do it,” he practically sobs.  
  
He feels Steve spreading his cheeks, taking his sweet time as he works. “Look at you,” Steve murmurs, “look how hungry you are.” 'He rubs the tip of his cock up and down over Danny’s hole, not pressing in yet, just slowly stroking him with it until he whimpers.  
  
"Ready babe?"  
  
Danny can barely choke out, “Yes.”  
  
Thank God for Steve’s almost super human self –control.

Biting his lower lip he takes a deep breath and arches his body towards Danny’s. Ramrod stiff and glistening in the candlelight his cock nudges against Danny’s hole. Normally this is when he would rock his hips and plow into him with a loud, desperate grunt.  
  
“Go slow, stay shallow,” Luke whispers, reminding him of the new gameplan.  
  
His hand shakes when he grabs hold of his cock and starts to slowly, carefully feed just the head of it into Danny's puckered hole.

Danny inhales sharply, his whole body tensed.  
.  
“You okay Danny?” Luke whispers.  
  
He must have grunted an answer because Luke doesn’t ask again.  
  
 _Is he okay?_ Is he even in the same universe? Hell no. He’s fallen off the planet into some kind of bizarre alternate universe. He must have. Just look at him. He's got Steve behind him about to fuck the life out of him and he’s got Steve’s friend holding his leg so he’s spread wide open for him. _Is he okay?_  
  
Steve slides his hand under Danny and grabs him by the hip. He does the same with his other hand letting go of his cock now that’s it inside him. Holding himself still, holding his breath just to be able to do it, he pulls Danny back onto his cock.  
  
“Oh God,” Danny gasps. He’s virtually being impaled. It's huge. Too huge. Danny tries to deep breathe around the sensation but his lungs panic; his backside dimples with gooseflesh.  
  
“Just get used to me, Danny-breathe.”  
  
He tries, tries desperately but he’s close to losing it. He looks at Luke.  
  
“I'm here, Danny. Relax your body-every inch of it,” Luke lets go of his leg and reaches down to run his hand over Danny’s clenched stomach. “Relax, here,” he says making slow circles with his hand. “And here.” His fingertips brush up over Danny’s pecs then along his collar bone and over his shoulders, cluing him into which muscles he needs to relax. As he does it, Luke murmurs, “That’s it, that’s the way.” Whispering, “Good Danny, good boy,” he runs just his thumb and index finger up and down Danny’s softened cock, very gently teasing back its firmness.  
  
 _Hell yeah I’m a good boy-a-fucked in the ass, getting his cock stroked, good boy._ He feels like the air’s too thin. This thing they’re doing is too intens- he wants to turn off his head but he can’t. One thing he can do is close his eyes and he does.

Like he can read his mind Steve presses his lips against his neck, nuzzling him and then whispering. “Here you go, babe. This is for you."  
  
Time for Danny to get his wish.  
  
 _Be careful what you wish for_.

The sensation is instantly breath stealing. Steve arches his body so he’s pressed tight up against Danny. Then he sinks his cock into him. When he reaches a second ring of muscle he knows he's found his target and starts to slowly stroke in and out. He's right on top of Danny’s prostate-massaging it with each stroke and he's instantly driving Danny out of his mind. "Ohh.....ohh shit." Danny gasps in amazement. It's good, it's incredible but then it's suddenly not. His balls throb-they're  overloaded with too much sensation. Without thinking he tries to grab himself but Luke stops him.  
  
“Here Danny, let me.”  
  
He has no idea what Luke just said but he feels him push aside his dick and start gently massaging his balls and the ache lets up almost immediately, replaced by a thrumming, much better feeling. He groans gratefully.  
  
“Damn. You look so… fucking…hot Danny,” Steve gasps, breathless with the effort it’s taking to fuck Danny this way-the right way. Nearly overcome with emotion and arousal, he gives Luke a questioning look that Luke understands instantly. “You close, Danny?” he asks.  
  
It’s all Danny can do to nod yes-his expression when he does is close to panicked.  
  
“We got you, hold on.”  
  
The words swirl over his head-making no sense at all. He shakes his head and moans.  
  
“Here you go, D,” Steve grunts.  
  
“That’s right, Danny, let him fuck you.”  
  
Oh… God,” he moans-the incredible as the expectant feeling keeps ratcheting up in his gut. He needs to cum now-he can’t bear for it to get any more intense.  
  
“Let it go-cum for me.”  
  
“Do it Danny. Let Steve fuck you home.” Luke husks, “Let him do it with just his cock-it will feel incredible.”  
  
Danny’s eyes fly open “No….no.”  
  
“Just try. I’ll help you if you really need me.”  
  
“Let me do it, Danny… please.”  
  
“O…kay,” Danny sobs. “Do it…do me.”  
  
Steve takes a deep breath and grabs Danny’s hips. Struggling to get a good grip because both of them are covered in sweat he starts to piston in and out of him.

Danny’s insides pulse against him.

He has to fight with everything he has not to lose control.  
  
“I’m… ohhh God I'm close!” Danny cries.  
  
“Then cum, damn it!”  
  
Danny wants to. Oh God does he want to. He feels Steve up inside him and it's like he's going to die. He bears down to fight the pressure. “Oh…..oh ……fu…ck …..oh God!“ Then, before he knows it-it’s there. He slams his eyes shut-terrified of what’s about to happen.  
  
“It’s okay Danny, I got you.”

Steve’s steel edged voice is what takes him over the edge..  
  
Talk about the perfect storm.  
  
Danny has no choice but to throw back his head and scream which he does so loud there’s a good chance that even from 200 feet away, he's heard. Not that it matters. What matters is the glorious feeling that explodes inside him. Something in him spasms and spills and his swollen cock starts to spew out thick strands of seed.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
There must be at least five wickedly strong contractions.  
  
Each one of them makes Danny buck and gasp and writhe.  
  
Tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
And down Steve’s.  
  
“That’s it Danny-oh God… oh God !” Suddenly Steve’s nearly there, too. He throws back his head, looking panicked. He needs it rough and hard to cum so he frantically pulls out of Danny. Pumping his cock with one hand he spreads Danny’s cheeks with the other just in time to splatter his backside with his seed. When his orgasm is almost over he takes a ragged, exhausted breath and plunges his cock back inside Danny."Oh God I love you," he gasps.

Then collapsed against him he kisses Danny's neck and holds onto to him and just breathes.  
  
Watching them is almost enough to make Luke come cum. Quietly, not wanting to  break the spell, he drops down and begins to stroke himself.  
  
"No. Cum...in me."

Danny's breathy voice makes him rear up-his swollen cock in his hand. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Ple...ase."  
  
Luke looks to Steve.

The look on Steve's face is confused but excited.  
  
“Steve. No…I… it’s fine.”  
  
"No. You have to do it. He wants it. "  
  
It's all Luke needs to hear. As soon as Steve makes room for him he drops down behind Danny and with a loud throaty groan sinks into him. He can feel the heat coming off Steve's body behind him and holds tight onto Danny and almost cums then and there. It only takes a few strokes before he does. “Oh…. oh …..oh sweet Jesus!” he gasps. After that he can barely grunt as spasm after spasm rocks him.  
  
Talk about blissed-out.  
  
When it's over, the three of them lie sprawled in a tangle of arms and legs, their swollen cocks still twitching and their sides still heaving. It's a long time before anyone moves. It's Steve who does first-no surprise, crawling over, not around Luke and Danny and dropping down so he's facing Danny and can drape an arm and leg over him and yeah, pretty much pin him. Again.  
  
Not that Danny minds. "You... are a big beast." he murmurs, not even opening his eyes.  
  
"Who you love?"  
  
"Who I love."  
  
"So did you like that?" Steve asks, running his hand down the side of Danny's face and resting a finger on his lips.  
  
Danny kisses his finger then says, "I... fucking loved that."  
  
"I’m glad. So I guess the doctor was right."  
  
"And you're surprised?"  
  
Luke's sleepy voice surprises them both.  
  
"Hey you're still alive?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
"So uh is what just happened the Navy way, too?"  
  
"Hell no,” Steve says, “What just happened is the medically approved, physician monitored, McGarrett way."  
  
“To which there are several variations," Luke adds.  
  
"I am so fucked."  
  
"Yes you are Danny."  
  
"And will be," Luke adds.  
  
All three of them laugh before getting quiet again. Without a word and even though Danny’s eyes are closed Steve cups his face and gives him a slow, sweet, nothing expected in return kiss. Behind Danny Luke runs his fingertips up and down his back until the skin under them dimples. Then, ever so gently, he massages any hint of tension out of his neck. The kiss and massage end at about the same time. The grateful moan that slips out of a barely conscious Danny is purely unintentional.  
  
"You good, babe?” Steve whispers.  
  
“S’...good.”  
  
As Danny drifts off and before they do the same, Steve and Luke exchange glances.  
  
 _Thanks_ , Steve mouths, his eyes for some reason moist.  
  
Luke, being Luke just smiles back.“Get some rest,” he whispers with a sly glint in his eyes, “You’re going to need it.”  
  
  
fin  



End file.
